1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to orthodontics, and, more particularly, to an orthodontic tooth retention system for delivering pairs of magnets for application to adjacent teeth to retain the teeth in a desired position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Orthodontic appliances incorporating a variety of arrangements of mutually attracted elements, such as magnets, have been proposed. Some prior arrangements use magnets as a retaining device to retain teeth in a corrected position as a secondary function to primary tooth movement. Magnetic elements have also been used in combination with dentures for retaining the dentures in the mouth. When magnets are used as retaining devices, the magnets are placed onto teeth and the attractive force between the magnets provides a retaining force, thereby preventing the adjacent teeth from moving apart.
Other arrangements use magnets as corrective devices to move teeth into a corrected position. The conventional way for moving teeth in the mouth usually involves orthodontic appliances, such as braces and wires that exert a constant force on the tooth that needs to be moved. An elastic member creating the constant force must periodically be adjusted by a dentist or orthodontist. Many times dental appliances, including a retainer wire, are required across the front of the teeth to prevent excessive movement of the teeth.